


Unfair Dismissal

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fisting, Asphyxiation, Broken, Broken Bones, Crying, Fear, Fisting, Limb removal, M/M, Physical Abuse, ProperNiceThatsFeralRedSniper, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shooting Guns, Soldier Abuse, Urination, Watersports, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blue Soldier, due to poor performance, receives a letter of dismissal. His reaction, disrespectful and aggressive earns him some equally aggressive disciplinary treatment from not only his former team mates but also a special guest.</p><p>Warning: This fic contains a lot of abuse and a lot of dubious content, check the tags before proceeding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Constructive Dismissal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourChickenMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourChickenMan/gifts).



> A request fic for YourChickenMan who wanted to see Solly get some abuse!
> 
> This is set a fair few months before "This Boy Belongs to Us." And yes the Blu Scout mentioned in this fic is the same one before his abuse really started! 
> 
> Have also had a lot of private messages requesting to see more of my abusive red Sniper OC, so he'll be making an appearance!
> 
> Requests are open, feel free to message me on here or check my profile for other ways to contact me!
> 
> NOTE: There is also an alternate ending to this which involves snuff, if that's more your thing let me know and I'll send it to you. :]

“Let me make this clear, that rocket was on the right track, the trajectory was clear and it hit it’s target. How dare you question my credentials, I’ve been on this battlefield for years, I know more than anyon-”

“That’s precisely my point, Soldier. Years, years you’ve been fighting this war…and us at Blue? Well, we think you’re loosing your touch.”

They were down in the basement of 2fort, their intelligence locked away in the safe that the Blue Spy was currently leaning on, the Medic was sat at the desk with papers sprawled out in front of him. It was the end of the Merc’s probationary period, which was renewed every three years. They’d all been cleared by the Administrator and it was the Medic’s job to go though the paper work, check the medical records and make sure everyone passed. Everyone had, except the Blue Soldier standing straight before him. The disciplined man was the longest serving Merc here and before this war, he’d been fighting in a previous. His Medical records showed signs of breathlessness on the battlefield, showed a poor fitness performance and further more he was missing nine times out of ten rocket shots and then lying about it when the battle was over. The man was adamant that there were no problems, but evidently he was the only one who saw that. 

The situation was grim, the Medic shook his head, folded his papers before handing an envelop over the table to the Soldier, who snatched it up. 

“This is your letter of dismissal, you may serve two days notice and will receive your month in hands payment along with any holidays due.”

Legally the Medic had to say it, despite fully knowing that none of them were ever allowed to take a holiday in this line of work, it just didn’t happen. The Soldier scrunched the paper in his hands, his upper lip tight and curled, the helmet obscuring the anger in his eyes as he spat in the Medic’s direction disrespectfully, stamping his foot down. He’d been nothing but loyal to this cause, everything Blu had ever wanted of him, he’d given, he’d dedicated his time and had sacrificed everything to be here and now it was all being thrown in his face.

“You’ve already got a replacement haven’t you, cupcake? You already got some little pretty nonce all lined up and ready.”

He brought his hidden gaze to the Spy, who was lighting up a cigarette.

“Probably another French fucking faggot like you, ain’t he? All hon hon hon and no bomb bomb bomb.”

He slammed the envelop down, turning around and moving to the exit.

“You can stick that up your ass, I’m leaving.”

The Soldier snarled, slamming the door behind him like a teenager that couldn’t get his way. The Medic didn’t move, however his eyes lifted to the Spy, who allowed smoke to filter from between his scowling lips.

“The Administrator said he’d respond like that.”

“I will take care of him.”

Before the Medic could object or say a thing, the Spy vanished, a thin cloud of blue smoke was all that remained followed by the footsteps as the Frenchman left. The Medic removed his glasses and sighed, pinching his temple as he felt a headache coming along.

Xxxx

The trains didn’t run til morning, so the Soldier planned to spend his remaining time with Blu, holed up in his room, surrounded by his belongings and memories. He’d packed everything up neatly, always a military operation, everything was in order and he was ready to go. There was a knock at the door. 

“Fuck off.”

He grunted, to which the door opened anyway. The Scout leaned in the doorway, a roughed up kid with a black eye and missing his front teeth, he was thin and never seemed to look after himself, there were rumours that he was abused a lot by other members of the Blu, but rumours were just rumours and if it had nothing to do with the war, the Soldier didn’t care.

“You deaf as well as dumb, kid? Fuck off.”

He snapped, lifting his form from the bed in an attempt to look bigger, puffing his chest out to the boy who backed off.

“..Engies made you your favourite..um..we’re gonna’ miss you, bud. He told me to come get you.”

The Engineer had been the only one the Soldier had really taken to, the fellow American always did as he was told, never asked questions and was respectable. It would be disrespectful of him to not oblige the man and besides, the guy should have taken up the culinary arts instead of War, he’d have made a killing with his own business or restaurant. 

“Alright kid, tell ‘im I’m on my way.”

The Soldier grunted, enjoying that the boy flinched when he took a step forward, watching the skittish Scout scoot off and down towards the mess hall. He turned to the bed, made one last check of his belongings before moving out, trudging along the hallway. 

Xxx

When he got there, the double doors were shut and he swung them open in his usual manner, demanding attention to all in the awaiting room, however the place was silent, he looked to the tables, that was odd, there wasn’t even the smell of cooking going on. Then suddenly, footsteps behind him, he turned, nobody was there. 

“Alright, no funny business.”

He grunted, regretting that he hadn’t come armed now. He felt hands on his back, pushing him forward before a slender leg wrapped one of his own, tripping him before pushing his form into the table. He lifted himself enough to turn only to come face to face with the Blue Spy, who held a revolver in his hand, aimed it at the man’s foot before firing it. The Soldier yelled in surprise, falling back against the table with a crash as blood splashed from the exit wound, the bullet at it’s point blank range had shot straight though his foot, shattering bones in the process. The Spy didn’t hesitate to fire again, the other foot this time before using the smoking barrel of his gun to gently lift the helmet from the man’s head. 

“Hon hon hon this you filthy American.”

He snapped, using the butt of his revolver swiftly on the man’s temple, knocking him out without effort.


	2. I'm sorry Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Heavy released the Soldier’s throat and the pair waited with sick amusement to hear those words.
> 
> “I’m sorry Medic.”
> 
> He managed, sobbing uncontrollably as he brought a hand up to his face. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one!

When the Soldier finally came to, everything ached. The pain reverberated in his head, pounding in his ears as he groaned. He felt a weight on his chest, wrists flinching realising he couldn’t move them. There was a throbbing pain in both of his feet, which reminded him of what had happened. The Spy! That bastard, he grunted as he pushed himself up against the weight on his chest, trying to speak only to find that his mouth was gagged. He forced his eyes open only to see nothingness, he’d been blindfolded.

“Good, you’re awake.”

He heard the familiar Frenchman’s voice, hearing the man approach closer. He smelt the liquor and cigarettes as the Spy leaned in, only to remove the blindfold from the Soldier’s eyes. He looked around, the room was too dark to make out most things, the single light bulb was hanging above his head. He groaned and protested around the gag, watching as the Spy circled him in an almost predatory manner. 

“He’s awake.”

The Soldier heard movement in the back, the Heavy’s form slowly appearing under the light, followed by the Medic, who adjusted his glasses. The Spy held his hands behind his back as he walked, the cigarette bouncing on his lip as he spoke.

“I didn’t like your tone back there, It was disrespectful, it was…almost as if you had traitorous thoughts. And spitting at our Medic? Well Well…”

The Soldier murmured louder against the gag, pushing himself against the restraints. It was a dentist chair, he realised, with a large leather belt around his middle to keep him from moving and his wrists pinned behind his back. 

“Yes…yes…well, it was only a matter of time, no doubt you’d go crawling to Red, perhaps you’ll be wanting to divulge information to them and that we simply can’t have.”

The Soldier shook his head, he’d never do such a dishonourable thing! The Medic approached, unlacing the man’s left boot, beginning to wiggle it off from his foot, the leather and thick wool of his sock had mangled into the gunshot wound, clotted tightly and caked in dried blood, the German had to yank the boot off to reveal the wound, an open hole directly though the American’s foot. The Soldier hadn’t been trained for interrogation tactics but he prided himself in his ability to suppress pain, he grunted around the gag and forced a shit eating grin as if to challenge the Spy who stared down at him. 

“Do you think this is a game?”

The Frenchman lowered the burning bud of his cigarette into the hole of the man’s foot, twisting it against the red raw flesh, the skin peeled away and browned with a barely audible hiss as the American jolted and squirmed his foot. 

“It’s no good Herr Spy, we’re going to have to amputate it!”

It was the Medic’s turn to grin now as he turned, bumping into the Heavy who stood there watching quietly. The good Doctor took his Ubersaw from the side table, approaching, holding it up so the Soldier could see. The American shook his head, mouthing muffled Nos and curses, without his foot he’d be…he’d be disabled, unfit for action. He pleaded around the gag, squirming and spasming against the chair as the Medic lowered the hacksaw down just above his ankle, he began to saw without remorse, holding the ankle bone with one hand to keep the leg steady. The Soldier screamed out, knocking his head back as each jagged movement caused rolls of excruciating agony to reverberate though his entire body. The Doctor ignored his screams of protest, continuing to cut until the only thing that separated the Soldier from his foot was a thin sheet of flesh and tendrils of split muscle. 

“There? That wasn’t so bad now wa-..oh, he’s fainted.”

The German pouted, watching as the Frenchman disappeared into the darkness. He returned with a bucket of what the Doctor could assume was cold water, The Spy unceremoniously dumped the ice cold water onto the man’s head, causing him to awake with a start, hoarse breath as he took a sharp intake, his eyes wide in agony and fear. 

“…That wasn’t so bad now was it?”

The Doctor repeated to his now awake patient, patting the man on the knee as he looked at his other foot.

“Leave that one.”

The Spy ordered and for a moment it looked as though the Medic was going to ignore him and continue on anyway, but the German retired back, making gentle conversation with the Heavy as the Spy reproached the American. The Frenchman brought a hand to the back of the ballgag behind the American’s head, removing it expertly between fingers and lifting it from the Soldier’s mouth. He took a sharp intake of breath, saliva bubbling before drooling down his chin as he coughed. 

“You wont get away with this, I am a citizen of the United States, we never forget our fellow man!”

He shouted, his voice with more gravel than usual as spit flew, threatening to pelt the unimpressed Spy. The Frenchman ignored him, leaning over after picking up the Soldier’s severed foot. 

“He will die of blood loss if I don’t treat the wound at least a little.”

The Medic interrupted, watching as the Spy pushed the toes of the man’s severed foot to the Soldier’s own mouth, who immediately closed his lips.

“Then stop the bleeding, Nurse.”

He frowned, turning back to the Soldier and ignoring the Medic as he began working on the severed stump where the Soldier’s foot had been. The Frenchman pinched the Soldier’s nose between his thumb and index finger tightly, then he waited. The Soldier held his breath, kept his lips shut in a thin line, closing his eyes and refusing to satisfy his captor. Eventually though, he had to give in, especially when the Spy began applying pressure to his chest with an elbow. As soon as his lips parted, the Spy pushed the toes of the severed foot between them.

“Suck.”

He ordered. The Soldier looked up at him in horror as he pushed the severed foot further into the man’s mouth, he had no choice, lowering his gaze as he began to suck the toes of what used to be his own foot. The Spy pulled the foot back, so only the toes were in the man’s mouth.

“Lick between them, that’s right…good.”

He sneered, the Soldier turned his head away, coughing and retching.

“…Lick, or I’ll make you eat them.”

The Spy snapped, pressing the toes to the man’s lips once more, who had little choice but to obey. His tongue slipped out, gently curling between each individual toe, a string of drool followed his lips as he turned his head away. 

“I can imagine it tastes like traitor, oui?”

“I’m NOT a traitor!”

The Soldier bellowed, pulling against his restraints and struggling in the chair. The Spy began to unbuckle the restraints, turning to the Heavy he nodded.

“…He needs to be taught a lesson in pain, don’t you think?”

The Gentle giant tilted his head, approaching as he looked down at the Soldier, who pulled himself up from the chair, swung his legs over and tried to make a break for it. The Spy let him, afterall with one leg and another with a hole shot though the foot, the Soldier wasn’t going to get far. The Heavy slowly followed after him.

“I hear you spit at my Medic.”

The Heavy spoke while gripping the back of the Soldier’s uniform, pulling him up. The Soldier shook his head, stammering as he tried to escape the huge Russian’s grasp.

“Why? Medic does nothing but help and you spit at him for that? Little man have no respect.”

He shook the Soldier in his grip, keeping him lifted effortlessly in front of him before planting the first of many punches directly into the man’s gut. It sent him flying, his form colliding with some barrels in the corner. The American heard footsteps approaching in the dark and he could do nothing but lie there, pulling back and trying to scrabble against the barrels desperate to get away. A fist flew out from the darkness, smashing into the Soldier’s face before grabbing him up by the collar of his jacket and yanking him up.

“You say star and stripe beat hammer and sickle? I say bear beat eagle every time.”

Another punch, successfully dislocating the American’s jaw and breaking his nose. Blood splashed across the floor in hearty portions, leaking from his nostrils like a broken faucet. The Soldier opened his mouth to scream when suddenly a huge hand closed around his throat, the Russian’s weight beginning to apply to the smaller form beneath him. The hand effortlessly enclosed around the American’s entire neck, tightening and successfully closing his throat. The Soldier retched, his eyes bulging from their sockets as he squirmed in the huge man’s grip, he panted, his tongue lashing pitifully in his mouth as his vision swayed. The Heavy brought his knee in between the Soldier’s thighs, applying pressure to his genitals before crushing them beneath his weight, causing the American to spasm in shock, rapidly trembling as his entire body convulsed. 

The Russian let go, letting the smaller man breath, the Soldier took in mouthfuls of air desperately, his mouth wide open, collecting blood from his leaking nostrils, which mixed with the saliva in his mouth before trickling down his chin and pooling to the floor. 

“Say sorry to Medic.”

The Soldier coughed, his voice hoarse and rapid, desperate to escape.

“Sorry, I’m sorry Medic!”

He obediently stammered, feeling his body being twisted around, his face to the floor as the huge form moved over him. He felt the hand clamp around the back of his neck, pinning him and smearing his face to the floor before curving around to grasp his throat, closing it once more. The Soldier opened his mouth wide, desperate and hoarse sounds escaped him as he dry retched and kicked what remained of his legs beneath the giant. 

“Say again, didn’t hear.”  
The Heavy snarled, keeping his hand firmly around the American’s throat, the Soldier couldn’t make a sound other than pitiful gasps and whimpers. He felt the huge man’s groin push against his buttocks, feeling a hand pull the rim of his pants before effortlessly ripping them off his body. His American flag boxer shorts were the only thing in this room representing freedom right now, but they were soon yanked down before the Soldier felt a huge hand on his bare buttocks. The Heavy released the Soldier’s throat who immediately pleaded.

“Stop this! I’ll do anything, I’m not a traitor!”

He managed hoarsely, his entire body convulsed and trembled in pain and fear, his head woozy from the asphyxiation, disorientated by the darkness around him. If the Spy and Medic were close by, he couldn’t see or hear them, right now it was just him and the Russian, who glared down at him angrily. 

“This is not about traitor! This is about respect!”

Roared the Heavy, who evidently did not take kindly to those who disrespected his Medic. He punched a hole in one of the barrels, inches from the Soldier’s head, liquid began pouring out all over the Soldier’s fallen form, he tasted it on his lips. Apples? Scrumpy, this was the Demo’s private reserve! His secret stash. He spluttered as he tried to crawl away, only to suddenly feel his buttocks being parted and his asshole exposed. 

“You..You wouldn’t!”

The Soldier shouted, which only angered the Heavy further, coating his hand in the scrumpy as lubrication, the huge Russian got to work pushing his finger into the considerably smaller man. He wiggled it at first, pushing into his anus, once inside however he didn’t stop, the next finger beginning to force it’s way in. The Soldier convulsed, screaming out as he was impaled on the huge fingers, the burning sensation between his buttocks intensified when he scissored those huge digits, stretching him and pushing the skin to it’s limit. He forced the American open further with his third finger, using his thumb to keep his buttocks parted. The Soldier could do nothing but shout and scream in agony beneath the man, his legs limp beneath him and his body battered and bruised from the abuse, he didn’t think it could get much worse. 

Then the hand clamped around his throat once more, yanking his head up and forcing the American to arch his back up, while he inserted his fourth finger, turning his wrist, then without warning slamming his entire fist into the man asshole. The Soldier’s mouth opened wide as the huge fist split the skin of his anus, forcing him wide open and stretching him beyond his body’s limits. He couldn’t scream, he couldn’t escape and worst of all he couldn’t breath, he lay there, powerless as the Heavy turned his fist inside him, using the hand around the smaller man’s throat to lift him up in his grip, pressing the American’s back to his huge chest. He held him there upright against him, strangling and fisting the limp body, occasionally the Heavy released the grip on the man’s throat, listening to his desperate coughs and panting before closing his fingers around it once more. 

“Apologise to Medic.”

He repeated. The Soldier sobbed uncontrollably as he lay against the huge Russian, impaled on his fist, tears ran down his cheeks. 

“Yes, apologise to him.”

Came the voice of the Spy, who appeared from the shadows. He approached and placed a leather clad foot down onto the Soldier’s exposed cock, digging his toes in, causing the man to howl. Blood was pouring rapidly down the Heavy’s arm from the man’s ripped open anus, no doubt the skin torn and broken from the inside. The Heavy released the Soldier’s throat and the pair waited with sick amusement to hear those words.

“I’m sorry Medic.”

He managed, sobbing uncontrollably as he brought a hand up to his face. 

“Very good.”

A swift punch to the face and it all went dark once more.

 

Xxx

The Soldier eventually woke up. 

His ass was red raw, his entire body was throbbing in agony and he felt slick with blood. He was lying on his side, hands tied behind his back. He couldn’t tell how long ago the torture had been, hours? Days? He tried to speak, but no words came out, his throat tight, he could only produce bubbles of mucas from his lips, which drooled down his chin. He managed another sob, his vision beginning to return to him and when he realised exactly where he was he immediately began to sob hysterically, knowing now there was truly no hope for him.

For he was outside the Red Sniper’s camper. THAT infamous Red Sniper, the interrogation specialist, the hedonistic and feral Bushman who showed no compassion for his fellow man. The reclusive Australian who even his own team mates feared. He knew now that the Blue’s could have dumped him anywhere, could have left him for dead, hell, he’d rather the vultures finished him off, anything but this. 

“…Well well jus’ look what the wanka’ dragged in.”

Anything but the Red Sniper.


	3. Civilian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and final Chapter for YourChickenMan! 
> 
> It's been a pleasure to write!

The Blue Soldier had been out cold for at least two hours. He couldn't recall how, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the Red Sniper. 

As he tossed his head from left to right, rolling his shoulders and fighting conciousness, he realised that he was tingling all over, light headed and it felt like the blood had rushed to the surface of his flesh. There was a rumbling and a constant vibration and as his vision began to focus he saw what he believed to be.. a road? A dusty road. His eyes widened in horror, feeling his back bash over and over against what he knew now was the back of the Sniper's camper van. He was strapped, up-side-down, by his knees, to the outside of the van and it was thundering down the deserted road at an alarming rate for such a bulky vehicle. He could feel the bile rising and his sore throat beginning to pack with vomit as he closed his eyes tightly, anything to fight the overwhelming feeling of dread, fear and sickness. 

Eventually, after hitting a deserted area, off to the side and next to a lake the van stopped and the Soldier uttered his first sigh of relief in the last twenty four hours, it didn't last long though as he heard the car door slam and that Sniper appeared ominously, staring the American down. The infamous Red Sniper just had this naturally feral look about him, his hat slanted down over his narrow face, which was always dirty. He had spindly limbs but a stride that'd match a prowling mountain lion, shoulders always raised in a Domineering manner. When he untied the rope holding the Soldier to the side of his camper, he stepped back and watched as the man dropped to the floor, any pride that remained within the Soldier was long gone and he immediately attempted to gather himself onto his knees, slapping his bound hands together and begging desperately for the Sniper to let him go.

"I didn't do nuffin', I'm not an enemy, not anymore, I'm a civilian. A civilian!"

And that's when it hit him. He was no longer the Soldier anymore, he'd been stripped of his title, stripped of his dignity, he was nothing now. Everything he had ever earned, had prided himself in, all of it had been taken from him. 

"..You're a cripple."

The Sniper corrected the man. Around these parts one could tell how feared a man should be by the gravel of his voice. The Red Sniper's voice was awfully gravelly. He stepped closer, kicking a boot to the Soldier and rolling him onto his back, looking down at him. The Soldier followed the man's gaze, suddenly realising what the man was looking at. The Soldier stared in horror at himself, he was as naked as the day he was born and when he slowly lifted his eyes, it met the Red Sniper's, who had a twisted half grin on his features, the bastard had stripped him off. 

"Unhand me you...you bastard! I know people, people will be looking for me!"

The sudden anger took over and the Soldier flipped his body like a fish, his wrists were tied together, as were his thighs until the Sniper produced a knife. The Soldier stopped and shut his mouth, watching as the Huntsman moved onto one knee and sliced the rope at his knees, moving between his legs as he spread them. His balls were grasped firmly by the man's hand, already smashed flat by the Heavy, the Soldier howled in pain as the man applied pressure with his thumb, rolling the sensitive tissue between his fingers. Any anger left him as the colour drained from his face, looking up at the Sniper who stared down at him in his usual predatory manner. 

"Maybe I should make you into a Sheila? Already half way there."

He grunted, the Soldier was in so much agony that his entire body had gone stiff, tears rolling from his eyes as he tried to close his legs, anything to stop the man from touching him. 

"Could dress you up real pretty..."

He whispered, lowering his upperbody over the Soldier's restrained form. Even his body language was animalistic, his back arching and his head lowering in order to nuzzle his cheek to the Soldier's, drool trickling down his chin as he pressed his lips to the man's earlobe.

"...Then fuck you..fill you up with so much of my seed you'll look like a pregnant little bitch."

The Soldier lay there quivering, his entire frame immobilised in pure fear as he felt the knife slide up between his thighs, whimpering as the blade scraped bluntly over one of his exposed nipples. 

"..But then again, I'd rather gut you like a fish, boy."

He mused, rocking his hips and lowering to press his clothed groin over the vulnerable Soldier's own exposed genitals, he panted against his ear, the knife's sharp blade sinking into the flesh of the Soldier's nipple, slicing it from the top down the middle and splitting the sensitive skin. The Soldier screamed out beneath the other, thrashing as the Sniper spread the flesh between his fingers, splitting the nipple and smearing blood down the man's chest with heavy finger prints. He lowered that hand to the American's thigh, raising it as he lifted himself up onto his own knees, he inspected the man's asshole, which hung slack and crusted with dry blood. Turning his knife around he pushed the handle into the broken man, who spasmed and managed a gentle sob, pleading desperately to be let go. 

"Slack like a proper whore, like a damn street walker, ain't you? I bet you presented your pretty little ass to anything with a cock."

He mused, pulling the knife out and throwing it aside, unzipping his own pants and sliding his arousal out, immediately pressing it to the Soldier's entrance, he edged himself between the man's forcefully spread open thighs, leaning over him and wrapping his hands around his throat.

"Look at me, little slut."

He whispered, the terrified Soldier opened his trembling visuals, looking up at the man. He blinked back tears, sobs hiccuping from his form as he trembled beneath the aggressive Sniper, who slammed his entire cock into the slack anus effortlessly. The Soldier howled as the Sniper teared open those fresh wounds, but the Bushman's digits suddenly enclosed tighter around his neck and he could only gasp and produce a desperate whistling sound from his throat as the Sniper repeatedly bucked into him. The Australian lowered his mouth to the Soldier's own, taking his lower lip between his surprisingly sharp teeth, taking a good mouthful of the man's skin before sinking those teeth in, effortlessly slicing into the flesh as if it were icing on a birthday cake. The Sniper chewed, paying no mind to the agonising and desperate hoarse sounds that escaped the Soldier as he tore the flesh away, swallowing it down before going for more. His bucking became so aggressive that he was beginning to shove the man below him forward across the grass, he didn't stop rutting the other like a depraved animal, groaning and grunting loudly as he licked the Soldier's face with his bloodied tongue. showing no signs of stopping. 

Soon the Soldier felt something damp against the back of his head, his scalp no longer touching grass, he realised in horror that he'd been pushed to the side of the lake. The Sniper stopped rutting in order to plunge his entire length into the man, squirting his seed as he rolled his hips, bucking and moaning wildly in pleasure as he filled the Soldier. The American felt it leaking out of his slack anus, pouring between his thighs as he shivered, shaking his head and pleading for the Australian to stop when the man lifted his fingers from his throat. The American sucked in gulps of breath desperately, wincing as the Bushman slipped his cock out of him, leaning back on his knees to watch the man who squirmed and panted loudly. The Sniper's predatory gaze observed the man's bloodied chest rise and fall, lowering his head to nuzzle the other male's swollen testicles before wrapping his lips around them. The Soldier yelped out in surprise, a hot flush crossing his cheeks as he kicked a leg out instinctively, the Sniper gripped his thigh, digging his nails in as he sucked, causing the now conflicted American to buck and squirm, pleading for no more and desperately asking to be let go. 

"Let me go home..please..stop this..please..I've had enough."

He managed hoarsely, no longer caring for his pride, which was broken just like everything else. Everything he had ever amounted to be, everything he had worked for was now gone. He opened his mouth, to plead longer when he felt the Sniper's thick tongue lick the entire underside of his cock. He whimpered, the toes on his remaining foot curling as he swayed, disorientated and confused by the feral man's actions. Suddenly the Australian's hands shot out, gripping the Soldier's hips and effortlessly flipping his body onto his belly, he felt his chin smack the lakes edge and as he lowered his gaze he looked down into the water, seeing his own pitiful reflection. He felt his thighs being spread, and then that Sniper's cock filling him once more, flaccid and thick. He begged for none more, repeating himself over and over before suddenly jolting as something hot hit his bowls while the Sniper sighed contentedly. He gasped in horror, realising that the Bushman was pissing inside him, filling him up with his urine in the most humiliating act of domination the American could possibly think of. He choked back a sob, his shoulders rising and falling as he began to cry miserably once more, his tears pelting the water below causing tiny ripples to disturb the surface. When the Sniper was done he simply began to thrust once more, throwing his form over the other and arching his back, biting and nipping between his shoulder blades. His piss felt good squeezing out of the American's slack hole and squirting out down between his legs, he gripped the Soldier's neck and unceremoniously dumped the man's head, facefirst into the water below. It was ice cold and dirty, the American began to thrash beneath his captor, unable to escape or breath as he panicked, feeling the water enter his throat and nostrils. Bubbles rapidly surfaced as the Sniper lifted the man's head, let him gasp for any a few seconds before plunging his head back down, all the while pummelling into him wildly.

The way the Soldier thrashed and squirmed beneath him really got his cock hard, and the gurgling sounds of him drowning under the water almost pushed him over the edge the first time he heard it. His therapist had told him to take a friend to the lake and relax and hey, at least he was doing half of that. He continued to fuck the man who was barely struggling now, half drowned, weak and fragile the Soldier had given up the fight. He struggled to keep consciousness as the Sniper continued to man handle him. It went on for hours, his head lifted form the water, he regained awareness for a moment before feeling more strings of cum fill him before loosing it once more. His entire body was slack and damaged, he gave up the fight beneath the Bushman who eventually pulled out and proceeded to push the man to the side, his stomach groaned as he watched the slack form, licking his lips as he raised his form. All that fucking had gotten him real hungry and there was a nice big tasty piece of meat lying there just waiting to be cooked. 

"Don't go anywhere."

He joked, moving back to his camper van to find the gas stove, h was going to start a fire up and make use of the Soldier's body, it took him a while of rummaging but he soon found all the necessary tools he'd require to gut the man, dress him then cook him up, he knew he was going to be delicious.

However, by the time he returned, there was an empty space where the Soldier was, he stared in silence, his lips curling back as teeth bared, he threw the tools down and ripped out his Bushwacka. 

"Where the fuck did you go?"

He roared aggressively, but there was nobody to be seen.

xxx

The Soldier eventually awoke and he felt fine. It was a strange feeling, like everything that had happened had been a dream, maybe it was? Slowly he blinked back raising his form from the huge double bed he'd been sleeping in. The walls looked old, stone and were lined with old bookshelves, like some kind of library. 

"I see you're awake."

The American jolted, feeling his single foot hit the floor as he looked around for the familiar voice, the door half opened, at first all he saw was a skull as his mystery hero held his head round the door before slumping in. A familiar face, the Soldier was speechless as he stared at the cloak draped body entering the room, Merasmus. He let his own single foot hit the ground, even his head wasn't pounding anymore and his body felt as light as a feather. 

"Y-You.."

The Magician raised a hand to silence the Soldier, approaching, he lowered a hand onto his shoulder. 

" Welcome home Mr.Doe."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Lethal Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660963) by [Galionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galionne/pseuds/Galionne)




End file.
